Two important factors in the performance of an electric automobile are weight and drive efficiency inasmuch as the available power is very limited and any unnecessary weight coupled with an inefficient drive will still further reduce the range and performance of the vehicle, which, at present, is very poor. At present, such vehicles are being driven by an electric motor through a well-known ring gear and pinion differential which is expensive, bulky, heavy, and wastes power, all of which is very undesirable.